sonyfandomcom-20200213-history
Air Force One (film)
Air Force One is a 1997 American political action-thriller film written by Andrew W. Marlowe, and directed and co-produced by Wolfgang Petersen. It is about a group of terrorists who hijack Air Force One, and the U.S. president's attempt to retake the plane, to rescue everybod. The film stars Harrison Ford and Gary Oldman, as well as Glenn Close, Xander Berkeley, William H. Macy, Dean Stockwell, and Paul Guilfoyle. A box office success with generally positive critical reviews, it was one of the most popular action films of the 1990s. Cast * Harrison Ford as U.S. President James Marshall: Popular president and a family man who loves his wife Grace and daughter Alice. Marshall is also a decorated Vietnam veteran and a Medal of Honor recipient, speaks reasonably fluent Russian. Feigning escape during Air Force One's hijacking, he attempts to retake the aircraft, to rescue everybody. * Gary Oldman as Ivan Korshunov: A Russian Radek loyalist who leads the hijacking of Air Force One. * Glenn Close asGlenn CloseU.S. Vice President Kathryn Bennett: The Vice President of the United States, Bennett, throughout the Air Force One hijacking crisis, commands operations from the White House Situation Room, alongside Secretary of Defense Walter Dean and Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff General Northwood. Despite all the tension, Bennett remains calm and collected during the entire ordeal, and refuses to make risky or poor decisions. * Wendy Crewson as U.S. First Lady Grace Marshall * Liesel Matthews as the President's daughter Alice Marshall * Dean Stockwell as U.S. Defense Secretary Walter Dean * Elya Baskin as Andrei Kolchak, Korshunov's best friend, second-in-command and pilot * Andrew Divoff as Boris Bazylev, Korshunov's henchman * David Vadim as Igor Nevsky, Korshunov's henchman * Levan Uchaneishvili as Sergei Lenski, Korshunov's henchman * Ilia Volok as Vladimir Krasin, Korshunov's henchman * Paul Guilfoyle as White House Chief of Staff Lloyd Shepherd * Xander Berkeley asXander BerkeleyU.S. Secret Service Special Agent in Charge Gibbs, of Presidential Protective Division. A mole who secretly helps the terrorists take over Air Force One. The hijackers never reveal to anyone Gibbs' true intentions, to the point where they also hold him hostage along with everyone else. * William H. Macy asWilliam H. MacyMajor Norman Caldwell, USAF, military aide to the President * Alan Woolf as Russian President Petrov * Tom Everett as U.S. National Security Advisor Jack Doherty: Korshunov executes Doherty. The first hostage to die when the terrorists demand Radek's release. * Jürgen Prochnow as General Alexander Radek: The dictator of a rogue terrorist regime in Kazakhstan that had taken possession of former stolen Soviet nuclear weapons, threatening to start a new Cold War, Radek's regime has taken the lives of 200,000 people. Captured by a joint Russian-American military ops team, Radek is currently imprisoned in Russia, awaiting trial. The terrorists who take over Air Force One, demand Radek's release. * Donna Bullock as Deputy Press Secretary Melanie Mitchell: Korshunov, believing that a Secret Service Agent is in the cargo hold, executes her. * Michael Ray Miller as Colonel Axelrod, USAF, pilot of Air Force One: Axelrod attempts to make an emergency landing after the hijacking begins. He orders the flight crew, "No matter what happens, we land this aircraft, is that understood?" * Carl Weintraub as Lieutenant ColonelIngraham, USAF, co-pilot of Air Force One: Ingraham attempts to help Axelrod emergency land the plane after the hijacking begins. * Spencer Garrett as White House Aide Thomas Lee * Bill Smitrovich as General Northwood * Glenn Morshower as U.S. Secret Service Agent Johnson * David Gianopoulos as U.S. Secret Service Agent Johnson * Dan Shor as Notre Dame Aide * Philip Baker Hall as U.S. Attorney General Andrew Ward * Richard Doyle as Colonel Bob Jackson, USAF, Air Force One Backup Pilotm * Willard Pugh as White House Communications Officer * Don R. McManus as Lt. Colonel Jack Carlton, F-15 "Halo Flight" Leader * J.A. Preston as USAF Major General: Having been President Marshall's Commanding Officer during the Vietnam War, he is the first to anticipate that Marshall is battling the hijackers.